warriors_catsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Ежевичная
Здравствуй. Меня зовут Ежевичная:3. Зачем заходил? Hi. My name is Blackberry. Добро пожаловать ко мне в пещерку! Будьте как дома. Можете задать любой вопрос на моей стене. Прочитал здесь все про меня? А теперь уходи. Welcome to my cave! Fell yourself like at your own home. You can ask any question on my wall. Did you read everything about me here? Now leave. Вопросы мне Здесь можно задать мне вопрос анонимно. Просто напиши его ниже в этом разделе, и я отвечу. Интересные факты обо мне *Мой любимый цвет - серый *Моя самая любимая книга - Последняя надежда *Я обожаю Иглохвостку, Тростинку, Белогривку, Звездоцапа и Остролапа и терпеть не могу Ежевичную Звезду *Моя любимые пары - Иглохвостка и Дождь и Пестролистая/Остролап, а нелюбимая - Ежевичная Звезда и Белка *Мое любимое племя - племя Теней *Мой персонаж - злодейка *Я читала почти всю серию коты воители в оригинале *Мои лучшие друзья на вики - Грозолапа и Луннохвостая *Я написала много книг, в том числе и про котов воителей *Большая поклонница сериала Мамочки Мой характер Ежевичная - вредная до изнеможения, но если завоевать ее дружбу, она станет хорошим, верным помощником во всех начинаниях) Заполните это поле! Мои книги о КВ Цикл Жизненный путь *История Кровоягодки: Рождение *История Кровоягодки: Обучение *История Кровоягодки: Любовь *История Кровоягодки: Сложная жизнь *История Кровоягодки: Последнее мучение *Судьба Серениты Цикл Затмение жизни *Великая зима *Милосердие Бархатной *Пишется Цикл Новая жизнь Является циклом о канонных персонажах *Воинство Звезд *Пишется Специальные издания *Академия воителей *Эхо Овсоглазки *У нас ведь тоже есть сердце... *Пишется Мои книги не о КВ Цикл Тайны Мариинского училища *Тайная история Марты(в процессе) Отдельные издания *Зов любви *Тайна под сердцем *Запретная любовь Мои книги размышления *Запретная любовь в КВ Кровоягодка Кровоягодка - серебристая полосатая кошка с пушистой белоснежной грудкой, пушистым хвостом, короткими лапами, певучим голосом, кокетливым взглядом и большими голубыми глазами. Характер Дерзкая, самовлюбленная кошка. Умеет устраивать скандалы и злить всех подряд. Она защищает свое племя с огромной свирепостью и ненавидит домашних. Но не смотря на эти качества, очень добра ко всем своим родственникам, и имеет большое, доброе материнское сердце. Семья Список родственников Мать: *Снежнолистая: мертва, обитает в Звездном племени Отец: *Грачекрыл: мертв, обитает в Звездном племени Сестра: *Серенита: жива(на период Милосердия Бархатной) Пара: *Дымохвост: жив(на период Милосердия Бархатной) Сыновья: *Прудик: жив(на период Милосердия Бархатной) *Кролик: жив(на период Милосердия Бархатной) Дочери: *Клубничная: мертва, обитает в Сумрачном Лесу *Малиновница: жива(на период Милосердия Бархатной) *Голубика: умерла во второй раз, места обитания нет *Черника: жива(на период Милосердия Бархатной) *Лисичка: жива(на период Милосердия Бархатной) Племянница: *Бархатная: жива(на период Милосердия Бархатной) Серенита Серенита - белоснежная кошка с пушистой шерстью, пушистым хвостом, короткими лапами, с нежно-голубыми носочками на них, большими синими глазами и тоненькой черной обводкой вокруг них. Характер Добрая, ласковая кошка. Всех успокаивает и делает счастливыми. Очень робкая и зажатая, много чего боится. Когда она говорит, своим тихим и нежным голосом, всем становится морально легче. Почти все пользуются ее страхами. Только один кот нашел в ней не просто робкую кошку, но и красавицу. Семья Список родственников Мать: *Снежнолистая: мертва, обитает в Звездном племени Отец: *Грачекрыл: мертв, обитает в Звездном племени Сестра: *Кровоягодка: жива(на период Милосердия Бархатной) Пара: *Рванохвост: жив(на период Милосердия Бархатной) Дочь: *Бархатная: жива(на период Милосердия Бархатной) Племянники: *Прудик: жив(на период Милосердия Бархатной) *Кролик: жив(на период Милосердия Бархатной) Племянницы: *Клубничная: мертва, обитает в Сумрачном Лесу *Малиновница: жива(на период Милосердия Бархатной) *Голубика: умерла во второй раз, места обитания нет *Черника: жива(на период Милосердия Бархатной) *Лисичка: жива(на период Милосердия Бархатной) Моя галерея Подарки Ягодка котёнок пиксель.png |Ягодка(котенок) от Соколиное Крыло Кроволапка оруженосец.png|Кроволапка(оруженосец) от Соколиное Крыло Кровоягодка воительница пиксель.png|Кровоягодка(воительница) от Соколиное Крыло Кровоягодка королева.png|Кровоягодка(королева) от Соколиное Крыло F2u cat base by burritobunnie-d8ovhcu (1).png|Кровоягодка от Белое пламя Rjn.png|Кровоягодка от Белое пламя Кровоягодка.gif|Кровоягодка от Белое пламя Ежевика Окрас.png| Первоначальный окрас Кровоягодки от Соколиное Крыло Кровоягодка окрас.png| Модель от Орлин